Hell Week
by heath
Summary: (Post Hogwart's) (A/N all chapters have been revised) They've got a week to save the world from Voldermort? But is that enough time? Please R/R Rated for violence and swearing/some sexual content, eventually.
1. Chapter One- Monday July 4- AM

Chapter One  
  
  
  
Monday, July 4, 12:02am  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Potter's Quarters  
  
  
  
Blaise Zambini-Potter woke up to the sounds of her husbands moans. This wasn't unusual for her at all. Since Voldermort had returned, Harry had spent more time in pain than awake, walking around. His scar hurt whenever Voldermort felt especially vindictive, and since he was like that most of the time, Harry was in constant pain. She shook her husband awake, while he cried out in agony.  
  
"Who this time?" she asked. Harry looked at her, his eyes wet with tears. He gasped with pain again, and his eyes started to roll back into his head. "Who was it? What happened?"  
  
Harry shook his head. The pain was obvious on his face. The agony his connection with Voldermort must put him through every day was something that no one, not even Blaise or Dumbledore could comprehend.  
  
Harry began to sob. Blaise pulled him to her chest.  
  
"Love, you have to tell me who," she whispered softly. "So Dumbledore will know and can tell the family." Harry looked up at her, much like a little child, still sobbing. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Love, tell me," Blaise said. Tears poured down his face.  
  
"It was Ginny. Ginny Weasley. My sister," he replied sobbing. "It can't possibly be true." Harry had begun referring to the Weasley's as his family once he graduated and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had legally adopted him. Blaise pulled her husband close and began to cry herself.  
  
"Shhh," she said, trying to sooth him. "Do you want to tell your family or do you want Headmaster to?" She rubbed his back as he began sobbing harder.  
  
"Will you tell them?" he finally managed to choke out. "I don't have the energy, couldn't possibly, not after…" Blaise nodded, Harry didn't have to continue. She kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Let me go tell Dumbledore first," Blaise told him. "I'll call Madam Pomfrey to watch on you while I'm gone and I'm sure she won't mind watching the children." Blaise got out of bed and put on her dressing gown. She tucked in her still sobbing husband and checked on Lily and James. They were both sound asleep in their beds.  
  
She walked down the hallway towards Dumbledore's office, still with tears in her eyes.  
  
  
  
12:32 am  
  
Neville and Ginny's Flat/London  
  
  
  
Neville Longbottom sobbed into the body of his dead wife. Ginny had been killed while he was working late at his job in the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. He'd come home to seeing the Dark Mark flying high above the building in the sky. Immediately his heart had given way. He's hoped that it wouldn't be Ginny that he would find dead on the floor, but it was. His Ginny, cold as ice, just staring at the ceiling. He held her body closer hoping that this was just a trick and Ginny would wake up and laugh at him for being silly.  
  
But she never did.  
  
Ministry officials came and took Ginny's body away from him. Someone pulled him to his feet and drug him away from the scene. Still, he couldn't get that face out of his mind; it wasn't how he wanted to remember his Ginny. He wanted to remember his Ginny as the laughing girl that he'd fell in love with at Hogwart's, the girl that he'd taken to the Yule Ball, the girl that he'd been married to for a little over two yeasr, the girl that had given him a son just a year ago. But he would always have the face of the cold dead girl stuck in his mind.  
  
  
  
2:34 am  
  
The Burrow  
  
  
  
Fred Weasley woke up to the sound of a thunderstorm.  
  
"Bloody hell," he muttered looking at his watch. He hated thunderstorms. It had stormed the day George died.  
  
Fred got up and looked over at the bed where George should have been. George had been killed just barely six months ago in a Death Eater attack, along with George's fiancée Katie. Fred was still having a hard time getting over their deaths. There was another bang of thunder and Fred felt his body shake. God he hated storms. He found her robe and decided to head down the steps for a warm glass of milk. Lightening crashed again.  
  
He felt himself run into something on the steps.  
  
"Ah!" it yelled. He lit the end of his wand. He'd run into Blaise.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her. He took a good look at her face, she was pale, and was crying. "What happened to Harry?" Fred reached around and hugged the girl. She shook her head.  
  
"Oh Fred, I'm so sorry," she managed to say.  
  
"Blaise, please, tell me what is wrong," Fred said, trying to sound soothing.  
  
"Ginny, its Ginny, she's dead," Blaise sobbed. "Harry wanted me to come and tell you, I was on my way up to wake Ron, I was going to tell him first." Fred pulled her tighter in a brotherly hug and began to sob with her.  
  
  
  
6:35 am  
  
Platform 9 3/4  
  
Hermione made her way to the Hogwart's Express. Normally it didn't run during the summer, but since most of the Magic community was fleeing to Hogwarts, it was running refugees there nonstop. Hermione had got an owl about it this morning a little after three. Her best female friend from Hogwarts had been murdered. It was the fifth murder in seven days, and much of the Magic community was in terror, Hermione included. Both of her parents had been killed two years before in a series of Muggle attacks by Death Eaters. The train was supposed to leave at 6:50 am. Hermione wondered if any of her classmates would show up.  
  
She found a compartment by herself; it was the one that she, Harry, and Ron had always claimed as theirs. A smile was brought to her lips but quickly vanished thinking of her ex husband. She'd come home, it was the day before her parent's died, and found Ron naked on the floor, with Padma Patil, his current girlfriend.  
  
That was the worst week of her life. She brought out a copy of Hogwarts: A History that she had stuffed into her things. The memories that jut the book brought back. She smiled again.  
  
She turned to the noise of someone opening her compartment. She looked up and saw Fred, Charlie, Percy, and Bill in the doorway.  
  
"Hermione," Fred said. "We heard you would be on here." Hermione nodded. The grief that Fred had in his eyes was heartbreaking. He looked like he was wasted away. The twenty three year old, looked fifty. Percy, Bill, and Charlie all had matching somber expressions.  
  
"How is your mum?" she asked.  
  
"As well as can be expected," Percy replied. "First George, now Ginny, it's been hard, but you understand. I know that the news of Ginny's death can't be any easier for you than it has been for us."  
  
"We miss you at the Burrow," Charlie said. "It's not the same without you or Harry around. Blaise brings the twins to visit occasionally, but since Harry can't travel by Floo and any other way is too dangerous" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Ginny's funeral, when will it be?" Hermione asked. "How is Neville?"  
  
"He's in shock," Bill answered. "He and baby George are in a compartment with Mum, he is helping her plan Ginny's funeral, which yes, will be tomorrow."  
  
"I still can't believe it though," Fred said, looking like he was far away. "George and now Ginny, I can't believe they're gone. Not when I can see George everyday. Every time I look in the mirror."  
  
  
  
10:22 am  
  
Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Potter's Quarters  
  
  
  
Harry woke up to his wife rubbing his head. The night before had once again been full of nightmares and pains. Voldermort had killed, yet again. This time was almost as bad as watching George's murder. George's had been more gruesome, there had been more blood and gore. George had hardly been recognizable.  
  
"Harry, love, your family is here," Blaise murmured. "Hermione and all of our school mates are here too. They came straight away. Your mum can't wait to see you."  
  
Harry looked at her. Her eyes were full of pity. He knew he must look bad. He was lucky if he could eat twice a week, and he spent most of the time in bed, with headaches and pains in his scar. His wife not only had the twins, Lily and James to take care of, but him as well. Plus she was pregnant with their third child. But still she loved him, and he would be forever grateful to her.  
  
"Will you help me shower and dress?" he asked, feeling even weaker. "Plus, its Monday, I have to be weighed or Pomfrey will bee in a fit." Blaise nodded. It took them an hour to bathe and dress him. Blaise helped him up to the scale.  
  
"You've lost two pounds," Blaise said dully. "You have to eat! You only weigh 108 pounds!"  
  
"I'm trying!" Harry yelled. Every Monday was the same. They fought about how hard Harry was trying to eat. It wasn't his fault that the pain got so bad he retched. He hadn't asked for this. He began to cry. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't yell. You are too good for me. And I take you for granted and snap at you just because I am not feeling well." Blaise held him close.  
  
"Its allright lets go see everyone. They are waiting," Blaise muttered. "Lily and James are already in there, Hermione's watching them." Harry nodded. His wife reached under his arms and helped him walk down the hallway. He felt like an old man. He depended on her for everything.  
  
"Things will get better," Blaise said. "You will get back to normal, and we will be a big happy family." Harry nodded. They got to the steps in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I can't go up," Harry said. "I'm too embarrassed." Blaise gave him a look.  
  
"They're your family," Blaise replied. "They love you."  
  
"And I'm the Boy Who Lived," Harry spat back. He knew that he shouldn't get this way with Blaise, she didn't deserve it, but he was in a foul mood. He should be healthier; after all, he was the Boy Who Lived. He should be out saving the Magical community. Not hiding out at Hogwart's.  
  
"I'll got fetch your brothers."  
  
She rested Harry up against a wall, against his will, and went up the steps. Ron and Percy came back down with her. They put their arms under Harry's arms and lifted him up the steps. Mrs. Weasley stood up and let Harry sit down in her chair, and she began making a fuss over him. It made him feel a bit better; to have the only mum he could remember fussing over him. Harry looked around. Hermione was standing in a corner, as far away from Ron and Padma as possible, which wasn't surprising. He would feel the same way. His 2 year old twins hadn't noticed that their daddy was upstairs yet, otherwise they would be all over him. Lily was playing with her Uncle Ron and James was in his mothers lap.  
  
Hermione walked over. She hugged him.  
  
"Oh Harry," she said. He wrapped his bony arms around her and patted her on the back. "This is all so awful."  
  
"I know 'Mione," Harry replied.  
  
Hermione lowered her voice. "She didn't suffer much did she?"  
  
"No, thank Merlin it was quick," Harry replied.  
  
"Why did they mark Ginny though?" she asked. Harry had no time to reply because Ron interrupted them. Hermione gave Harry a funny look and walked away.  
  
"It's good to see you," Ron said. Harry took a good look at his friend. His freckly face was pale and there were circles around his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in months. Which was probably true, Ron spent most of his time out in the field. He, like so many other Aurors, was obsessed with catching Death Eaters. Ron, like Moody, however, didn't kill unless he had too.  
  
"How is work?" Harry asked. "I wish I was out there with you."  
  
"I know," Ron said. "We could use you, trust me."  
  
The room went quiet when Dumbledore, followed by Snape and McGonagall entered. 


	2. Chapter Two- Monday July 4- PM

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Monday July 4, 12:05pm  
  
Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
  
  
Ron Weasley followed Padma down the steps of Dumbledore's office. They'd all been up there really to catch up on old times. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Justin Finch-Fletchy, and Oliver Wood had all shown up. Many of their other school mates would be there later. Most of them hadn't had time to get all of their things together in time for the early train. His family had left a lot behind at the burrow. They'd only brought with them clothes, toys, photos, and of course the infamous Weasley clock.  
  
Ron felt someone push past him and saw Hermione. She hadn't talked to him since the divorce, and because of the way she'd taken off earlier, he didn't think that she'd be talking to him anytime soon. He couldn't blame her of course. He felt incredibly guilty, still, for cheating on her. He still didn't know why he did, he wasn't as in love with Padma as he'd been with Hermione, but now he made the mistake of leaving Hermione. God he was stupid.  
  
Then there was Harry who no one had really talked to. He looked awful. He could barely walk on his own and his bones were sticking out everywhere. His eyes were sucken in. Mum had fussed over Harry, no wonder. However, Ron didn't think that it was just Voldermort that made Harry look like he did. Guilt might have been a part of it. To see so much, and then not be able to do a thing about it. That was probably what the worst part was for Harry.  
  
Padma waited for him at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Let's go find our room," she said in the icy tone, she only used whenever Hermione was around or had been mentioned.  
  
"'Ma, you're not going to act like this the whole time we're here are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"You know I don't like that hussy, I wish that she wasn't even bloody here," Padma replied. "I'd be a fuck of a lot happier." Ron rolled his eyes. That's what you get for dating a drama queen, he thought.  
  
"Just ignore her, you know that she won't willingly talk to you," Ron replied. Merlin knows she doesn't want to.  
  
"Still, I don't even like being near her, its, its…" Padma began and burst into tears, she ran off. Help me, Ron thought.  
  
  
  
1:37 pm  
  
Library, Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Severus Snape had been sent to look for Hermione Granger. Dumbledore wanted a word with her. He'd gotten some more information from Malfoy, their spy. He'd sent Severus to look for her. He knew where he'd find her. It was where she'd spent the majority of her time at as a student here. The library.  
  
He spotted her immediately; she was the only one here. She of course had a stack of books in front of her with some parchment and a quill.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger," Severus said snidely. She looked up startled.  
  
"What do you want? I'm not your student anymore, you can't torture me," she replied icily. "I have as much of a right to be here as you." Severus felt his eyebrows raise, her reply shocked him.  
  
"As if I would come in here and talk to you," he replied in a condescending tone. "The Headmaster wants a word." Hermione got up and put the books away in her bag. He noticed that it was the same one she carried while she was at Hogwart's. He could here her footsteps following him up to Dumbledore's office. He took a seat next to Dumbledore and watched Hermione sit down. Fawke's flew to her and sat on her knee.  
  
He took a second to really look at her. Her hair was still a bit bushy, but she had it pulled back off of her face. She'd turned into a beautiful, intelligent woman. She had been working in the ministry as a Junior Minister in some bloody office, he couldn't remember which. Dumbledore had told him about it. Unfortunately, through the information that they had received from Draco Malfoy, the girl was one of the next targets. She was supposed to have been attacked the next day.  
  
The Headmaster began to speak, very slowly. "I'm sure you're wondering what you're doing here, Miss Granger."  
  
"Well, yes actually," she replied. "I hadn't thought that I was a major target."  
  
"We need all the brilliant minds we can get," Dumbledore replied. "And you are supposed to be attacked tomorrow, Miss Granger."  
  
"Than you should have let me die," Hermione replied. "I'd have been a lot happier that way."  
  
Severus shook his head in disbelief, had Granger actually said what he thought he heard.  
  
"Miss Granger, surely, you must be joking," Severus said. He looked at Dumbledore in disbelief, this smart, pretty creature, and surely did not think that she deserved to die.  
  
"I wish I was," Hermione replied.  
  
"The point is Miss Granger, Hermione," Dumbledore began, pretending as if he hadn't heard her earlier statement. "We need you to do research. There has to be a way to block the Killing Curse and to destroy Voldermort. We can't use the killing curse on him; we need some way to destroy him for good, and his power."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin will arrive on Wednesday, they can help you research then, but until that point, we need your help," Severus said. She nodded again.  
  
  
  
3:59 PM  
  
Malfoy Manor  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy paced the area in his study. He knew that there were to be attacks tonight, but he wanted no part in them. He could feel the Dark Mark burning on his arm. He and the others were being called. He did not want to go. He had wanted to leave the group since the night Grangers parents were killed. That night his wife, Pansy, had also been murdered by Death Eaters, a group that included his father. He could still remember the look on his fathers face and the words that he told him.  
  
"You don't need her, son," Lucius had said. He hadn't mentioned why. But that was okay, his father had been "mysteriously" caught by Aurors, including Ron Weasley and Oliver Wood, two weeks later. Draco had turned spy.  
  
He hadn't felt too badly about turning his father in. After all, it was his father who had no remorse about killing Pansy. All was fair. Still Draco longed to stop the double agent role. Reasons for not participating in murders were becoming less believable and questions had been raised about his loyalty. He knew that he would not be able to get out of tonight's torturing, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
It was time for Draco to announce where his loyalties lie. He appareted.  
  
  
  
6:23 PM  
  
Great Hall, Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Fred sat down at the very familiar Gryffindor table, along with his family, and most of his classmates. Most everyone that was still alive had escaped to Hogwart's. Most of them worked for ministry, school had become different after Cedric died. Everyone had become much more serious.  
  
He looked over at the Slytherin table, which was, of course, empty. Blaise was the only Slytherin here, and she was upstairs taking care of Harry. The twins had joined them downstairs though, they were adorable. Lily was in his Dad's lap and James was being entertained playing peek-a-boo with Neville and Ginny's one year old George.  
  
Hermione sat to Fred's left, as far away from Padma and Ron as she could get. Still, Padma kept sending Hermione dirty looks, which made no sense at all. It should have been Hermione sending Padma the looks.  
  
"Don't let the bloody wench get to you," Fred whispered. "No one in the family likes her, not even Mum. Mum calls her that "Scarlet Woman that Ron dates". It's very amusing. You know how Mum is, she was devastated the day that Ron announced that you two were separating, you would have thought someone died."  
  
"Someone did die," he thought her heard her mutter. Of course, he'd completely forgotten about Hermione's parents. How could he be so stupid? Hermione quickly changed dispositions though. Hermione smiled. "I miss you all something terrible, you have no idea, especially since I've lost my parents as well," she replied. "And I didn't want to come around because of Padma, ooo, I don't like her."  
  
"And you very well bloody shouldn't," Fred replied. "She is snappy and mean with everyone, Ron is a prat for staying with her, you should be a Weasley. I heard that you changed your name back to Granger."  
  
"It's nothing against you all, it's just weird having Ron's last name. Any association with Ron is weird," Hermione explained. Fred nodded. There was a brief silence between the two of them.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't around when you lost George, the ministry sent me to America, and wouldn't let me come back," Hermione said. "I know what its like to lose someone you care about, and I felt like a prat for not being there for you."  
  
"It's been hard since George has been gone," Fred replied. "Very hard."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud bang. Everyone turned to the door. Draco Malfoy was standing there.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, kind of you to finally show up," Dumbledore said. "I was expecting you." Malfoy nodded.  
  
"I'm, I'm on the run," Draco said.  
  
"So, you've declared where you loyalties lie then?" Dumbledore asked. Malfoy nodded again. "Feel free to stay here, although I am disappointed to lose a spy like you."  
  
"It was becoming too much for me sir," Malfoy replied. "They expected me to join in on the attack tonight." Fred felt his eyebrows rise. An attack, tonight? That would mean Death Eater's had attacked every night this week. That was unheard of. Hermione shot him an equally confused look.  
  
"Godric's Hollow, on some Muggles," Malfoy continued. "You may want to have some Auror's there. "  
  
  
  
11:59 PM  
  
Potter Quarters, Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
  
  
Harry was once again blinded by pain. Tonight it was worse than it had been for a long time. He pushed his wife out the door and magically locked it; he didn't want her to see him in this shape. Harry let out a scream and the world went black. 


	3. Chapter Three- Tuesday July 5- AM

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Tuesday, July 5, 1:24AM  
  
Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hallway  
  
  
  
"Harry, let me in!" Percy heard a voice scream. He had been up late helping his Mum and Dad plan Ginny's funeral for later that day. He had heard pounding and screaming and had immediately come down this hallway to investigate, however, he had not expected to find Harry's wife pounding on a door screaming for him to let her in.  
  
"Blaise are you all right?" Percy asked, unsure of himself. He'd never really talked to the girl before, even though she was family and in school she was in Slytherin, therefore he a Gryffindor, would have hardly given her the time of day.  
  
"No," she replied sliding down the door, crying. "Harry's gone and locked himself inside, and he's having a bad spell." She looked up at Percy. "Why can't I have a bloody normal family? My fucking husband looks like hell and my children barely know him." She looked away.  
  
Percy's heart went out to her. The girl, woman, he corrected himself, was barely 21 and she had to deal with so much.  
  
"I wish there was something I could do," Percy said, thoughtfully. "Have you fetched Dumbledore?" Percy heard a scream from inside. Blaise shook her head. "Well, if he's bad, we'll need him." He helped Blaise up. "Where are the children?"  
  
"Ron and Padma are watching them, although I don't trust Padma," Blaise muttered.  
  
"Neither do any of us," Percy replied. "Mum hates her."  
  
Blaise nodded. "I can see why. What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"Ah, Mum, Dad, and I were planning Ginny's funeral," Percy replied grimly.  
  
"I am so sorry about Ginny, Harry was in fits about it," Blaise replied softly. "Your family has suffered more than their share."  
  
"So has yours," Percy replied. They walked in silence the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
  
1:30 AM  
  
Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dumbledore's Office  
  
Albus looked up at the miss matched pair in front of him. One was a very tired, ex Prefect and Head Boy, Percy Weasley, and the other a book smart Slytherin, which never really stood out from the rest, yet somehow had wound up married to Harry Potter.  
  
"I assume, it's about Harry," he finally said. Blaise nodded.  
  
"He won't let me in, sir," she replied. "He's put a locking charm on the door."  
  
"I found her pounding on the door, sir," Percy said.  
  
"I'll wake Flitwick, and we'll get ourselves in," Albus said. This was going to be yet another long night, he thought.  
  
2:00 AM  
  
Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Padma and Ron's Room  
  
  
  
"I WANT MY MUMMY!" Lily Potter screamed. Ron put his head in his hands. Lily hadn't settled down the whole night. Padma had made the mistake of yelling at her, and since then Lily hadn't shut up.  
  
"Lily, honey, shhh," Ron said. "You'll wake James." And Padma, he thought. Padma had gone to bed, leaving Ron alone with the fiery two year old.  
  
"I WANT MY MUMMY!" she screamed back.  
  
"What about your Daddy?" Ron asked, trying to distract her.  
  
"My Daddy is sick, my mummy takes care of him," Lily replied. "I WANT MY MUMMY!"  
  
"Your mum is taking care of your dad right now," Ron replied, as he pulled the tiny girl into his lap.  
  
"Why is my daddy sick, Uncle Ron?" she asked. "I want him to be a real daddy." He felt his heart break. Her big brown eyes were so full of sadness; he felt tears come to his eyes.  
  
"Well a very bad wizard made your daddy very sick," Ron tried to explain. "Anytime he feels really mean, your daddy feels worse."  
  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because of the scar on your daddy's forehead, it somehow has connected your daddy with the really mean wizard," Ron tried to explain in a way that wouldn't frighten the girl.  
  
"Oooo," she replied. "I'm sorry I was bad."  
  
"You weren't bad," Ron replied, smiling at the little redheaded girl in his arms. "Just not behaving properly." He tickled her stomach. She laughed.  
  
"Can you tell me a story?" she asked sleepily. "I want to her about you, Daddy, and Aunt Ninny beating the bad man." Ron smiled and began telling Lily about when Harry defeated Voldermort in his first year.  
  
  
  
5:23 AM  
  
Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hallway  
  
  
  
Fred never had been a morning person. In fact in the days when Oliver became fanatic about Quidditch morning practices, Fred thought he was dying. But since George was gone, Fred hadn't slept well. He averaged about 3 hours a night. His dreams were filled of George's, and now Ginny's dead bodies. It was too creepy for words.  
  
He shook his head. Ginny's funeral was today. He really hadn't had a chance to mourn over his dead sister, but Fred didn't think that he had any tears left anyway. He felt as if he'd done nothing but cry since he'd gotten the news about George.  
  
Flashback  
  
Fred woke up early that morning to get ready for work. He was watching the store alone today, Katie, and George had gone to London that day for some more joke ideas. Fred grinned. He couldn't wait for them to come back. George would definitely be full of ideas.  
  
The day went by rather quickly until finally it was a quarter till five. Almost time for close, Fred thought. It was sort of strange though. George had promised that he would be back in time to help him close. Oh well, it was really no big deal, Fred could handle it alone. Closing would take only a bit longer. Nothing he couldn't handle.  
  
As he was about to lock the store, someone came in. It was Ron. He looked like he was in shock.  
  
"What's wrong?" Fred asked. Ron just looked at him and he felt his stomach jump into his throat. "Tell me."  
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
"It's not Harry is it?" Fred asked.  
  
"Worse," Ron replied. Ron had tears running down his face.  
  
"Padma? Hermione?"  
  
Ron shook his head again.  
  
"Ron, if you don't bloody tell me, I'll curse you into next Tuesday," Fred replied irritable.  
  
"There was an attack today in London. Katie didn't make it," Ron began.  
  
"George is okay though, right?"  
  
Ron shook his head. Fred felt like part of him had been ripped away, he began to sob.  
  
End Flashback  
  
He shook his head. He couldn't let himself fall back into the memories. The last time he had, he'd tried to kill himself, luckily Charlie had found him before it was too late. Ever since then, he'd promised himself that he wouldn't dwell on George's death. George would have wanted Fred to be happy, not be depressed. Still it was hard with his other half gone.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him and turned around. A very gaunt Harry was walking towards him very slowly. Fred went and helped him along.  
  
"You look like hell," Fred said. Harry gave him a sort of smile.  
  
"Feel like it too," Harry muttered.  
  
"Where's Blaise?" Fred asked.  
  
"Ah, she's probably somewhere ready to curse the hell out of me," Harry said, resting up against a wall. "I locked her out last night."  
  
"Why in bloody hell did you lock her out?" Fred asked puzzled.  
  
"There was another attack last night; the pain was something I haven't felt since George died. I couldn't let her see me that way," Harry replied looking at his feet.  
  
"You saw George's?" Fred asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "I had dozed off for a bit, and…then I saw it," Harry replied extremely softly. He paused. "It was awful."  
  
Harry had seen his twin die, and from the looks of it, his twin hadn't died nice and quick like Katie had. According to witnesses, they'd been caught by surprise and it had been nice and quick. There had been no witnesses for George's murder though.  
  
"Last night, there was a Muggle attack," Harry began. "Thirty five Muggles are dead. They'll have a hell of a time trying to cover that one up."  
  
"Thirty five people?" Fred asked, bewildered. How could that many people die in a single attack? Were their no Aurors there to help protect the poor Muggles?  
  
"And Voldermort is planning to try and take Hogwart's by Sunday," Harry said. "The Auror's showed up too late last night to do any good."  
  
  
  
8:09 AM  
  
Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, McGonagall's Office  
  
  
  
Minerva McGonagall sat numbly at her desk. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape sat across from her.  
  
"He's going to take Hogwart's?" she asked. "How are we going to stop him?"  
  
Albus sighed. "We will have to fight him," he replied.  
  
"But didn't we bring everyone here to protect them?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"They'll fight," Severus replied. "We've already spoken with the Weasleys, Potter, Granger, and most of their classmates that are here, they are ready to fight. Miss Granger is in the library as we speak, looking up any an every counter curse."  
  
"Their all so young, Albus, surely, we can't ask them, they've got small children," she said.  
  
"They children will be locked safely in Gryffindor Tower, during all this," Severus replied. "Blaise has already offered to take care of them, since we can't let her go out there due to her pregnancy. We've also enlisted Lavender Brown, also with child. We can put an unbreakable Locking Charm on the door. The Fat Lady won't let them in at all either. Between the two, they should be safe."  
  
"We have to let them fight," Albus replied. "They are our only hope."  
  
  
  
10:20 AM  
  
Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Library  
  
  
  
"Found anything yet?" Hermione heard a voice asked. She looked up and saw Fred, Oliver Wood, and Harry standing by her table.  
  
"Not yet," Hermione replied. "I'm not even making any headway whatsoever." They sat down around her table. Fred and Harry on either side of her. "What are you doing up Harry?"  
  
"Hiding from the wrath of my wife," Harry mumbled. Hermione felt her eyebrows rise.  
  
"Would you like some help?" Oliver asked. "We've been enlisted by Snape to help you out. Just tell us what we're looking for and we're all yours."  
  
"Basically, I am looking for an extremely powerful Blocking Charm or some sort of Curse that takes a Wizard's power away, mind you it has to be extremely powerful, but I have yet to find anything, or even some sort of Charm that makes a Curse less potent," she explained. They nodded, Oliver and Fred got up and went for some books for the two of them, plus Harry. "It is good to see you up."  
  
"Thanks," Harry replied. "It takes a lot out of me to get up and move around, but Fred and Oliver have helped me around all day."  
  
"That's good," Hermione replied. "Where are you children?"  
  
"Well it looks as if Lily has become rather attached to Ron, so she's with him, and James is with Blaise. He loves his mum," Harry replied, the last part wistfully. Fred and Oliver were back with a stack of books. They began to research quietly. Hermione looked up briefly at one point, the exact moment that Fred had. He winked at her. 


	4. Chapter Four- Tuesday July 5- PM

Chapter Four  
  
July 5, 12:24PM  
  
Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Library  
  
  
  
Fred flipped through the last book in the stack, so far today he had learned how to make a Disappearing Potion, the Laughing Hex, and why you should never look at the pictures in most of the books in the Restricted Section. The pictures were too gruesome for words.  
  
"But, we've got something with the Disappearing Potion, right?" Oliver asked looking between his book and Hermione. "We could take it and vanish from sight, right?"  
  
Hermione looked at him. "The Disappearing Potion is difficult to master, even Snape has trouble with it, I'd already discussed it with him, and its not reliable, you can disappear for as much as 2 weeks or as little as 30 seconds. We can't risk that."  
  
"If we really want to disappear, all we'd have to use is my cloak," Harry said. "But I have a feeling that Volder, er You-Know-Who will see past that."  
  
"Like Moody's eye, right?" Fred asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Something like that," Harry replied. "Except like, an inner aura type thing, you know what I mean?" Oliver and Fred nodded.  
  
"Like a special sense or something?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Exactly, so that it's not on the outside like Moody's," Harry replied.  
  
"Harry Potter!" someone shrieked. They all whirled around; Harry had gone even paler than normal. Blaise had entered the library with James in toe.  
  
"Hello love," Harry replied, an attempt to be charming. "I was just in here helping Hermione do some research."  
  
Blaise came up and threw her arms around her husband. "You have no idea how worried I was."  
  
Fred sniggered, which made him on the receiving end of one of Blaise's dirty looks.  
  
"I'm sorry love," Harry replied. He patted Blaise's hair. "It won't happen again." Blaise nodded and pulled up a seat between Oliver and Harry. James came up and sat in Fred's lap.  
  
"What cha doin, Uncle Fred?" James asked.  
  
"Well, your daddy, Oliver, and I are helping your Aunt Ninny do some research," Fred replied, patting the boys head.  
  
"Ooooooo," the two year old replied, apparently impressed. Fred grinned at the boy.  
  
"So what exactly are we looking for?" Blaise asked. "McGonagall told me to come down here and help."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to begin explaining, but a high pitched, very annoying voice interrupted her.  
  
"All I'm saying, is that I hate that stupid hussy, she's a no good Muggle- born..." It was Padma.  
  
"'Ma, you have no right to be pissy with her." Ron was with her. "Can't you just be nice to her? She hasn't done a thing to you ever."  
  
"She took Head Girl away from me," Padma spat. "I had a reputation to uphold, AND SHE TOOK IT FROM ME!"  
  
"Don't go mental," Ron replied. Padma made a noise and stomped out. When Ron spotted the group, his ears went red.  
  
"Having another intriguing conversation with Padma, I suppose," Hermione said, not looking up from the book she had in her hands. "I had no idea that she was such a scintillating conversationalist, I must really sit down and have a chat with her sometime."  
  
Oliver put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.  
  
"Er," was all Ron managed to say. Hermione threw books in her bag and walked out.  
  
  
  
1:15 PM  
  
Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Quidditch Pitch  
  
Draco sat outside letting the sun warm him. Sleeping in the dungeons left him cold, as he hadn't gotten used to it again. He sighed. He should be in his room preparing for Ginny's funeral. Dumbledore had asked him to attend. He sighed again. He hated funerals.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him and looked up. Neville was heading his way, holding his baby.  
  
"Er, Dumbledore wants to see you," Neville said, looking afraid, and no wonder why. Draco had spent almost his whole time at Hogwart's mocking the boy, mercilessly teasing him. "Something about Ginny." Neville's eyes filled with tears at the mention of his dead wife's name.  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco said standing up. "For Ginny, for mocking you while we were in school, for everything." Neville looked at him and nodded.  
  
"It's okay Draco," Neville said. "There are more things to worry about now than school boy grudges." The walked back to the castle in silence.  
  
  
  
2:30 PM  
  
Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Hall  
  
The Great Hall had been transformed into sort of a funeral parlor, only a bit bigger, for Ginny's funeral. More of former Hogwart's students had shown up. Everyone looked somber. Percy sighed. He didn't want to be her. He sat between Bill and Fred. Bill's face was red, and Fred just looked numb, but then Fred had seldom looked anything but numb since George died. Fred had been so upset, that it had taken Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Percy dragging him, to get him to see George in his coffin. Then Fred had gone mental. He had begun to sob on George's body and cursed him at the same time. Percy wasn't expecting the same show from Fred this time though. If anyone went mental, it would be Ron; he'd been the closest to Ginny.  
  
Neville came in holding George, who was quickly passed to Hermione, who was sitting as far away from Padma as possible. Harry was sitting next to her, with Blaise and their children. Mrs. Weasley was sitting next to Fred, and next to his mum was his dad. Then Charlie, Ron, and Padma. Once again, the whole adopted Weasley clan and once again, another Weasley funeral. Behind them sat all of their former classmates. Everyone was somber and dressed in black robes. To the side were the Professors. Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Ginny Weasley was a model student and loved by all those who knew her. She was a prefect during her time at Hogwart's. After graduation, she married Neville, and had a young son George," Dumbledore began. "However, that does not even begin to describe, this beautiful young woman, lying before us. She was endeared by all those that knew and loved her. So I will stop, and let them take over." Dumbledore sat down. Percy looked at his brothers, all very pale. His mum was sobbing. Hermione stood up.  
  
"Ginny is, was, my best friend," Hermione began. "She was the person I confided in, she was the only girl at Hogwart's who was ever really my friend." Tears began to run down Hermione's face. She was still holding George. "When she was named Prefect, we became even closer. We did our nightly patrols together, during my sixth year. After she graduated, she became my sister. So, sister dear, I will miss you." Hermione sat down, and began to sob. Percy felt a lump in his throat.  
  
Ron stood up next. "I always felt like I had to protect Ginny, since she was the only one younger than me," he said. "However, apparently, I didn't protect her enough. Ginny, I'm sorry, I love you." Ron said the last bit as he began to sob, his body shaking as he sat down. Padma didn't comfort him. "Ginny, I am so sorry." The tears that Percy had been holding in now flowed freely. "Forgive me."  
  
  
  
8:29 PM  
  
Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione's Chambers  
  
  
  
Hermione lay face down in her bed. Ginny's funeral had been terribly agonizing for everyone. There hadn't been a dry eye in the room; even Draco Malfoy had tears in his eyes. Something she wouldn't have believed unless she'd seen it herself. She's cried for four hours nonstop. Wait, Hermione thought, their had been a dry eye. Padma's.  
  
God she hated the girl. She wanted to hex the smirk off her face every time she saw her. How could Ron leave her for that? Hermione began to sob again. Normally she hated to feel sorry for herself, but today she couldn't help it. Today wasn't normal. She'd just buried her best friend, sister. She just wanted to wallow in her own self-pity. So she let herself think about that day. The day her life had fallen apart.  
  
Flashback  
  
Hermione sat at the desk numb. Her boss, Cornelius Fudge, had just come in and told her the news. Her parents were dead. They'd been killed in a series of Muggle attacks in the last week. The total body count had been well over 100. Now her parents were among them. There was a knock at the door, and someone came in. She looked up. It was her husband. Her husband who the day before she'd walked in on with another woman.  
  
"What do you want?" she spat, not hiding the tears.  
  
"There's no easy way to say this," Ron began.  
  
"Just say it," Hermione retorted, icily.  
  
""Ma, Padma's pregnant," Ron told her. "I…I'm leaving you, I'm sorry."  
  
"Out!" Hermione demanded. "Get the fuck out of my office. Run back to the no good hussy. OUT!"  
  
"Don't be like this," Ron said.  
  
"I told you to get the fuck out of my office, and I meant it," Hermione spat. She shoved Ron out the door.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Hermione shook her head and threw a pillow at the door, full force. God she hated that bitch.  
  
"Hermione!" someone yelled outside her door. She stood up and answered it. It was Fred. What looked like a very drunk Fred. How in the world had Fred gotten drunk in 20 minutes, she looked at her Muggle watch, 30 minutes.  
  
"Her-me-ow-nee," Fred slurred. "I is wants to walks with yous."  
  
"Fred what in the world," Hermione began.  
  
"'Quila, Muggle drinks," Fred replied, grinning. "Very very drunks now."  
  
"I can see that," Hermione replied.  
  
"I feels a bit sicks," Fred began. Hermione dragged him to the nearest toilet.  
  
  
  
Sorry this is a bit short, thanks Slush Puppy for the reviews, and don't worry, you'll see who Hermione ends up with. ;) 


	5. Chapter Five- Wednesday July 6- AM

Chapter Five  
  
Wednesday July 5, AM  
  
  
  
1:35 AM  
  
Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione's Chambers, Gryffindor Tower  
  
  
  
Fred opened his eyes, his head was pounding and his mouth was dry. He rolled over into the person next to him.  
  
"What the fuck," he muttered. He wiped his hands over his eyes and realized that it was Hermione. It took him a minute to figure out exactly why he was here, and then it came back to him. After Ginny's funeral, he'd been so upset; he'd drunk some Muggle liquor and had wondered around Hogwart's till he found Hermione. He figured that Hermione was the only one who could help.  
  
"Are you done retching?" an irritated voice asked. He looked and saw Hermione sitting up.  
  
"I think so," Fred replied. He looked at her, really looked at her. She was pretty. Her hair was less bushy and she had become quite nicely developed. "My stomach doesn't hurt."  
  
"That's because your stomach and its contents in my toilet," she said.  
  
"I'm sorry," he told her. She probably had enough to worry about than Fred getting drunk and banging on her door. Then he remembered her face when he'd answered the door, it was red, blotchy. "What were you upset about earlier?"  
  
Hermione pulled the blanket closer to her. "It's none of your business." She rolled to her side and faced the door.  
  
"What if I want it to be my business?" he asked, putting his hand on her back.  
  
She threw his hand off of her and glared at him. "I don't want it to be your business."  
  
"Bitchy enough?" Fred asked, trying to tease.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," she said forcefully. Why couldn't she see that Fred was just trying to help?  
  
"C'mon 'Mione," he tried.  
  
"Drop it," she rolled back onto her side.  
  
"I'm just trying to help. Now I know why Ron left you, you're impossible!" Fred didn't have time to finish. Hermione had levitated him with her wand and shoved him into the hallway. He tried the door, but there was a locking charm on it. Somehow Fred thought that maybe he'd said the wrong thing.  
  
  
  
6:59 AM  
  
Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Entrance  
  
  
  
"Do you suppose Dumbledore will be down soon?" Sirius Black asked his friend and traveling companion, Remus Lupin.  
  
"We're talking about Dumbledore here, don't worry Padfoot old friend," Remus replied. "I think he's anxious to see Lily's research. We were lucky to stumble upon it."  
  
"Who would have thought that it was hid in the old Shrieking Shack," Sirius said. Remus shrugged. Moments later, they were greeted by Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, you've brought it," he said, after pleasantries were exchanged. "May I see?" Sirius nodded and handed Dumbledore the portfolio. "Let's head to my office, there are some people waiting for you." They followed him up the steps where he gave the gargoyle his password, sugar quill, and they went up the stairs. Seated in a semi circle and all looking very tired were Ron, Hermione, Harry, Snape, McGonagall, someone Sirius vaguely recognized Wood or something, a Malfoy, and another Weasley, Fred he thought. Sirius took a good look at his godson and gasped. The boy, rather man, was thin and bony, almost unrecognizable except for the tell- tale scare on his forehead. He looked up.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry said, his face breaking into a grin. "I was wondering if you were ever going to get here!" Sirius smiled and took a seat between Ron and Harry. Remus took a seat between Snape and Hermione. Dumbledore sat down at his desk.  
  
"Sirius and Remus have been kind enough to uncover Lily Potter's lost research. She was incredibly close to figuring out the counter curse for the Killing Curse," Dumbledore began. Hermione looked up and very interested. Apparently Dumbledore had her doing the same thing.  
  
"What did she find?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Let me finish Miss Granger," Dumbledore said smiling. "I want everyone here to work together. Draco, Severus, and Harry, I want the three of you to make potions, any and every kind that we will need. Also Miss Granger, I want you to help them whenever you can, but I will also have you doing something else. Fred, Hermione, Oliver the three of you I want you to look into Lily's research. Also, I want you to ask Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil for help. They were both good with charms. Ron, Sirius, Remus, and Minerva, you will be helping me put charms on the castle." Everyone nodded. "Miss Granger, I am going to entrust you with Lily's research. Now everyone can head to breakfast if you wish!"  
  
Dumbledore got up and everyone looked at each other.  
  
  
  
8:00 AM  
  
Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dumbledore's Office  
  
"Mr. Potter, please wait a moment, I want a word," Severus said. Sirius sent him a dirty look. "I promise I will escort him to breakfast myself." This still didn't seem to satisfy Sirius but he left anyway. Harry looked at him confused.  
  
"I know that you're not sleeping at night," Severus said. "And since you will be making potions, you need to be well rested. That is why I am offering you some Dreamless Sleep potion." Conflict went through Potter's eyes, Severus noticed, he saw the instant want followed by something else that Severus couldn't read.  
  
"I can't," Potter said. "My wife, she doesn't want me to take it." He looked down at the ground.  
  
"You need it, please let me convince you to take it," Severus replied. "We need you to be able to make potions." Potter winced and nodded.  
  
"Let me think about it," he said. Severus handed him the vial.  
  
"Please take it," Severus thought. The last thing they needed was Potter falling asleep in some potion and them not having the antidote.  
  
  
  
10:26 AM  
  
Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ron and Padma's Room, Gryffindor Tower  
  
  
  
"What do you mean there was a meeting this morning?!" Padma screeched. Ron covered his ears.  
  
"Dumbledore woke some of us up. I'll be working with the professors doing charms and things," Ron replied.  
  
"Let me guess, that STUPID hussy was there," Padma spat.  
  
"If you're referring to Hermione, yes she was," Ron replied and rolled his eyes.  
  
"And I wasn't! I cannot believe the nerve, like she knows anymore than me…" Padma kept talking but Ron drowned her out. God he hated her sometimes. 


End file.
